Mayah la Hada del Jardín
by Elsadisney
Summary: ¡Es la historia completa de Mayah y sus amigas! Ya traducido a español, es una historia muy linda de Mayah desde su nacimiento hasta el año 2019.
1. Nace Mayah

Una hermosa tarde en Pixie Hollow, unos años después de que el polvillo de hada hubiera sido restaurado, una pelusa de diente de león pasó volando. Era casi otoño en tierra firme. Vidia notó la pelusa flotando. Ella lo guió al Árbol del Polvillo. Algunas de las hadas también se habían dado cuenta y fueron a observar el acontecimiento.

Zarina, una hada guardiana del polvillo de hada, voló con una taza llena de él y la vertió sobre la pelusa. Esta se convirtió en una hada, la cual levantó su cabeza suavemente. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo que le caía por la espalda, ojos verdes, piel clara y exactamente una docena de pecas dispersadas alrededor de su rostro.

Todas las hadas que habían venido a mirar la apreciaron. Ella los escuchó decir hola.

"¿Hola?" dijo en voz baja.

De repente, la reina Clarion vino. "Nacida de la risa, vestida de alegría, la felicidad te trajo aquí. Bienvenida a Pixie Hollow" le dijo a la nueva hada.

La nueva hada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ahora vamos a ver esas alas" dijo la reina Clarion.


	2. El Talento de Mayah

La reina Clarion pasó las manos por las alas de la hada, y un patrón brilló con polvillo de hada. Era un hermoso remolino dorado sobre sus alas. Luego, la reina Clarion la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar, enseñándola a volar. La hada voló y se rió, volviendo al suelo otra vez.  
Entonces, aparecieron hongos, los cuales salieron del gran árbol, formando un círculo. Las hadas de cada talento colocaron un objeto sobre estos.  
"¿Qué son?" preguntó la nueva hada.  
"Te ayudarán a encontrar tu talento" respondió la reina.  
La recién llegada se acercó a una gota de agua. La tocó, pero se oscureció y cayó al hongo. Luego fue a una bola de luz. Desapareció cuando la tocó. Luego caminó hacia un martillo, pero se desmoronó cuando lo agarró. Ella se acercó a una flor. Miró hacia las hadas que estaban sentadas en la flor encima. Todos estaban sonriendo. Dudosa, la nueva hada la tocó con un dedo. Brillaba tan brillante como la luz del sol. La hada jadeó y sonrió.  
La reina Clarion se aferró al hombro de la hada. "Parece que eres una hada del jardín, Mayah", dijo la reina.  
Todas las hadas del jardín se apiñaban alrededor de Mayah. Le tocaron las alas y el pelo. Mayah sonrió.  
"Ahora, azúcar, tenemos que hacer algo con esas pecas" dijo Rosetta.  
"¡Pero me gustan mis pecas!" protestó Mayah.  
"Bueno, entonces creo que será mejor que te enseñe" contestó.


	3. La Nueva Aparencia de Mayah

Rosetta tomó la mano de Mayah y la llevó a un lugar hermoso.

"Este es Valle de Primavera, donde pasamos mucho tiempo" dijo Rosetta. "¡Ah, y aquí es donde te quedarás!"

Rosetta le mostró una flor grande. Mayah entró y se maravilló: ¡había una hermosa cama de pétalos! Se haló su vestido esponjoso de diente de león y sonrió con fuerza.

"Oh, May, ¿puedo llamarte May?" Rosetta preguntó. "Quizás quieras ir a buscar algo para vestirte. Esa pelusa puede ser cómoda, ¡pero seguro que no durará!"

"¡Bueno!" Mayah dijo. "Sí, puedes llamarme May".

Rosetta la llevó a una flor rosada y morada. Chloe, otra hada del jardín, le sonrió a Mayah. "Eres la nueva llegada, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó. "¿Puedo elegirte un pétalo para que te ponga?"

"¡Eso seria genial!" Mayah dijo. "Si pudiera elegir cualquier color, me encantaría la rosada".

"Soy parcial al rojo, ¡pero la rosada es un buen color!" Dijo Rosetta. "Ve con eso por ahora".

Mayah observó a Chloe expertamente arrancar un pétalo. Mayah agarró el pétalo. "¡Gracias!" ella gritó.

Rosetta y Mayah volvieron a la casa de May. Mayah revoloteó hacia una cortina de pétalos. Ella fue detrás de eso. Pronto, salió Mayah. Tenía el pétalo rosado y morado puesto como un vestido. Un poco de la parte más abajo había sido arrancada para atarla alrededor de su cintura. Mayah sonrió.

"¡Te ves perfecta!" Dijo Rosetta. "Sabía que la rosada halagaría tu cabello rojo".

"¡Gracias!" Mayah dijo. "Pero tengo mucho calor. La parte de atrás de mi cuello está pegajosa".

El cabello de Mayah le colgaba por la nuca. Terminó justo debajo de sus hombros. También tenía flequillo y se lo apartó de la cara.

Mayah salió volando de su casa rápidamente. Entonces, se topó con Tink!

"¡Ay!" Tinker Bell gritó. Después de enderezarse, comentó: "Te ves calurosa".

"Lo estoy" dijo May. "Mi cabello me está haciendo sudar".

Tinker Bell salió volando. Regresó con un pequeño pétalo de flor naranja. "Toma" dijo Tink amablemente. "Puedes atar tu cabello".

Mayah lo envolvió alrededor de su cabello para hacer una cola de caballo lateral. Ella sonrió. "¡Me siento mucho mejor ahora! ¡Gracias!" le dijo a Tink.

"¡De nada!" Tinker Bell dijo. "Por cierto, soy Tinker Bell, pero puedes llamarme Tink. ¡Probablemente deberías preguntarle a Rosetta qué trabajos debes hacer ahora!"

Mayah sonrió y se alejó hacia el Valle de Primavera.

* * *

No sé si voy a poder continuar con la historia, porque la betareader que me estaba ayudando a traducir la historia creo que no va a continuar a ayudarme. Si alguien quiere ayudarme y traducir mi historia Mayah the Garden Fairy, sería muy bueno.


End file.
